How to tell a truth without lies?
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: What could Mandy do at age 17 if she's pregnant and everyone is worried about Mandy and the same with her father. Will Mandy becoming a shock of fear enough to get through her teenage pregnancy? Will Billy being able to take care of his child of being a father of this kid. Billy gets a new girlfriend. (Also this is a Billy and Mandy pairings) (This goes to Bellaswangirl71)
1. Morning Sickness

**Disclaimer, I do own Billy & Mandy**

**What could Mandy do when she is pregnant? Mandy is a mother and Billy is a father, BillyxMandy fanfiction. Sorry if some chapters are short or long because I am busy at sometimes. Mandy is 17, and she's pregnant, and then Billy is 18 years old. This story was about the school where it takes place and then like at: ****Endsville High School.**

Mandy is like in 4 weeks pregnant and she still has morning sickness in motions and express her feelings

Mandy's eyes were slowly waking up due to the sunlight shining in her eyes. She stepped out of bed and went to change into a black mini skirt and a black t shirt with a flower on it. Mandy looked at herself inside the mirror. It had been days since she looked at herself in the mirror. She was in high school, so she looks short about 5 ft 0 in inches than she originally looked. She had short blonde hair and kept it that way. She got rid of the black headband after grade school. In the morning city of Endsville at 6:00 Mandy's parents are preparing for breakfast but all of sudden she woke up and then she look herself in the mirror, but she had rushed to the bathroom and then she was gagging and then she was throwing up in the toilet vomiting for like every 5 minutes but then her father went to check on her to see what is wrong with her.

"Mandy, are you alright in there?" asked Phillip

"Yes, dad, I am." said Mandy as she was throwing up and then she looks like she's feeling sick

"Why don't you come downstairs for breakfast?" asked Phillip

"No, I didn't feel like eating breakfast today." said Mandy

"Why not? You said you wanted to come." said Phillip

"I feel sick. I don't feel so good." said Mandy while she groans and then she still sitting on the floor moaning

"Maybe you should get back to bed, Mandy." said Claire "I wonder what is wrong with our daughter"

"I have something to tell you before I rest up." said Mandy

"What is it, dear?" asked Claire "I'm like breakfast is ready." said Claire

"I think you should stay home for school." said Phillip

"I think I have some bad news for you." said Mandy

"What is it, dear?" asked Mandy

"The truth is, I think I'm pregnant for like morning sickness." said Mandy

"You're what, pregnant?" asked Phillip. "Mandy, how could this be when you are pregnant?"

"Dad, it's not cancer, it's going to be like 3 weeks" said Mandy "Are you mad at me for being pregnant?"

"No I am not, Mandy, I am not mad at all, you're like nothing like 17 years old and Billy is 17 years old" said Phillip

"Billy is 18, and I'm 17 and he and I are still in High School" said Mandy

"High School, but you two have been the closet friends that you ever met" said Phillip

"I don't think we're ever going to be parents, will I be able to tell Billy about this?" asked Mandy

"Tell Billy about what, Mandy?" asked Phillip

"About that I'm pregnant." said Mandy

"You are telling Billy about this?" asked Phillip "Mandy, sweetie, you are too young for being handling a baby at 17

Billy just knocked on the door and then until asked to come in

"Who is it?" asked Claire

"It's Billy, I live cross the street" said Billy

"Oh come in, Mandy, it's your boyfriend Billy here." said Claire

"My boyfriend? Billy's not my boyfriend, he's my close friend." said Mandy "It better not be him, wait I have to tell him something"

"Go ahead." said Phillip

Mandy a 17 year old girl who walk downstairs and see is Billy's 18 year old, but he is here but then he walk to her and say something, but since Billy had changed into normal and he started acting like teen boy, but he is not a stupid dimwit and dumber like he is before, but not anymore, he is smart now. Billy didn't act or look much same from years ago. Billy not had the hat; he had orange hair, he wore a white shirt with a blue stripe around it. He wore jeans and his usual sneakers.

"Mandy?" asked Billy

"Billy." said Mandy

"It's been like for while ago, Mandy, how are you feeling?" said Billy

"I'm feeling fine, well it's obvious like always" said Mandy

"I think I feel this way too" said Billy

Billy walk to Mandy and as he hugs her from the bottom of the start and then he loves her but Mandy didn't do anything, she didn't say, she didn't move, she didn't do nothing but all she did is nothing but Billy kept hugging her.

"Okay, Billy you can stop now." said Mandy as she step away from now

"So...what's going on with you this time?" asked Billy.

"I've been feeling okay how about you?" asked Mandy

"I've been doing fine, say..." said Billy

"Do you two want some breakfast before you get to school?" asked Claire

"Sure, I guess it's us by the way, let's just have some breakfast." said Billy "Come on, Mandy"

"I don't want any. I'm fine just fine." said Mandy.

The two teens sat down and have some breakfast like pancakes, except for Mandy who doesn't want any because she doesn't feel well, and Billy who eats them and a orange juice by the way it was also the occasions to it. After breakfast the teens had the breakfast it was Billy who was driving Mandy to school and by the way she might have something important to tell him so she won't tell anybody else.

Mandy and Billy was walking to the tall building, which was Endsville High. Mandy walked inside the building and saw a skeleton with a black cloak and walked towards it.

"Took you long enough bone head" Mandy said walking with Grim.

"Well, the stupid boy took a long time. How did you get to school?" Grim asked looking at Billy. "Oh I see he has changed into a straight now."

"Billy just tooked me to school and he is driving." said Mandy

Both Billy and Mandy stood at the bus stop waiting for Irwin to come. They both knew what day it was and Billy looked at Mandy as if he wanted to give her something. Irwin soon came along and smiled at Mandy.

Hey, Irwin." said Billy

"Hey, Billy. Hey there, my beautiful pretty cupcake" Irwin smiled as he went to go put his right arm around her

"If you want to still use that arm, I suggest you keep to your side or I will rip it off you" Mandy said emotionless as Irwin did what she said

"Yea yea, what are you going to do about Irwin" Grim said summoning his scythe to him

"What I always do, ignore him and move on" Mandy said walking to class with Grim

"What if that doesn't work" Grim said looking at his scythe

"Well I hear the underworld is a lovely place, this time of year" Mandy answered back

Mandy kept going through the day ignoring Irwin and his desperate love pleas. The more she ignored him the more frustrated she got. She got to her locker for each class and every time was valentines from the same person, Irwin. There is a limit to how much a person can take and after the last class, Mandy's patience was at its limit looks like she's getting ready to grab Billy and then she walk to him and she stand by the locker and said:

"Billy, I have something that I wanna tell you...it's important." said Mandy

"Really?" asked Billy

"You know you and I want this conversation and by the locker I need to tell you something...in your ear." said Mandy

"Okay." said Billy in whisper.

Mandy says something whispered in his and she said quietly

"I'm pregnant." said Mandy

"Pregnant?" asked Billy

Mandy sadly shook her head and she's fearing that her mother is gonna kill her, but she says she wouldn't.

"Billy I just woke this morning and had flu sick. Until then I was throwing up and then..." said Mandy

"Mandy, why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant? Why?" asked Billy

"Because I was going to tell you earlier but now it's late." said Mandy

"Okay, was it cancer?" asked Billy

"No, Billy, it's not cancer, it's going to be like in 4 days in a row

Mandy stood at her locker when the Irwin, who was wearing his usual clothing and had worked out a little bit since they were small, was facing her. Mandy turned to him and glared at him with her usual soul-crushing eyes.

"Irwin if I said no to you when we were in grade school, what makes you think high school will be any different" Mandy said crossing her arms

"Come on Mandy, I am the only person who is ever going to show an interest in you. Don't you want a person who loves you for who you are" Irwin said facing her "Besides I don't see any other guy liking you"

The teens have arrived there at and this school called (I was about to say) it's Endsville High School, as the two had went inside there it was their former vice principal, Mr. Goodvibes. As they the bell finally rings, while walking in the halls.

**Actually I was going to do it because I knew I've been busy sometimes and I want to dedicate this story goes to...Bellaswangirl71 and also BlueFairy02 and Lorrie the Ninja Elf**


	2. Complicated Love and Expecting

**Disclaimer, I do own Billy & Mandy**

**What could Mandy do when she is pregnant? Will Mandy able to be a teenage mother and Billy will be able to be a teenage father, BillyxMandy fanfiction. Sorry if some chapters are short or long because I am busy at sometimes.**

Mandy was a 1 month pregnant even she is 17 but her father, Phillip is not angry with her, he was happy because he was going to be a grandfather and with Claire fighting they were have to think about he doing that and how to talk with this to his daughter. Billy wants to be responsible to his first child that Mandy was having it, as soon as Claire is gonna stop being afraid of her so she can become a grandmother of this child. She was in her room looking in a mirror by looking down at her stomach to see if her baby is growing inside of her.

Mandy came downstairs and her hand rested on her stomach standing up and walk downstairs and told her parents something but they're still looking at her fearly

"Mandy, we know that you're pregnant but, I understand but I hate to say this, I really don't want you to have a baby at 17 years old!" said Claire fearly.

"If our daughter will take care of this child, will I be handling my grandchild of ours?" said Phillip

"Maybe if only one thing about it if she is knowing how to be a good mother have to take care of her son or daughter." said Claire "Is it too late for being pregnant? Oh yes it's too late for that, she's already pregnant, don't you, Mandy?"

"I"m already pregnant by the way, mother and if I was a mother and Billy was a father then I'll be able have to...have to...to do it." said Mandy

At Billy's house, Billy's parents were shocked that Mandy was pregnant with his child of course the occasions

"Billy, you said Mandy was pregnant with your baby?" asked Harold

"Yes she was but she said that she was going to be a mother and I mind as well gonna have to be a father." said Billy

"A father to who?" asked Harold

"Mandy is pregnant with your first baby? I don't believe that, I don't believe how young as she is at that young age. How old is she?" asked Gladys

"She's like 17 years old." said Billy

"17 years old, and how old are you?" asked Harold

"I'm 18 years old, and I am the only child here and say..." said Billy

"Uh, Billy, you better get to school but we don't want you to be late for it. We'll talk about this when you get home. " said Gladys

"When you are driving her school I want you to hold on to her and let her stay with and make sure that you are trying to protect her so she won't get hurt by someone." said Harold "Please try to protect her, and look out for h-"

"Harold! Okay, Billy have a nice time." said Gladys

"Okay, mommy see you later!" said Billy as he turn on the engine of his care and drive it and he went to go pick up Mandy so as he picked Mandy and took her to school as he gave her a ride and then suddenly the Grim Reaper just stand by and see them

"Hey, Billy, how's it going? So I heard that you are protecting Mandy from hurting." said Grim

"Grim, he's not gonna hurt me, he's gonna protect me and he will always love me." said Mandy

"Well, it seems like it that no one is gonna hurt her or mess with something." said Grim

"We have to get to class Grim or we'll be late." said Billy

'Why me' Billy thought as Mandy released her lips from his.

Irwin followed Billy and Mandy disbelieved at his reaction. He walks with them

"Hey, Billy, what's up?" asked Irwin "Hey, Mandy. You under Billy's shoulders huh?"

"Nothing much, Irwin, I'm just say you know that I am protecting Mandy from strangers." said Billy

"Protecting Mandy? What about me Irwin, I wanna protect Mandy yo." said Irwin

"I like Mandy just because she's heartless." said Billy

"Guys, I'll be right back I look like I don't feel so good." said Mandy as she rushed to the restroom and then the other girls were looking at her rushing to the toilet and as she throwing up and throwing up and she cough and Mindy asked what is wrong with her

"What's the matter, Mandy, something you ate last night?" question Mindy and she sadly asked "Mandy are you okay in there, looks like you're not feeling well."

"I don't look so good and it doesn't matter how it feels but..." said Mandy quietly as she say it softly "I'm pregnant." said Mandy

"Pregnant? So now you're pregnant? Is that what you supposed to mean by actually how you feel?" asked Mindy

"I'm not telling anyone else that I'm pregnant." said Mandy

"Pregnant is exactly how to be that you said it the only way. Pregnancy can't handle to deal with the emotions." said Mindy

"Mandy, are you alright in there?" asked Grim

"I'm fine Grim, I'm just fine." said Mandy as she got up and feeling a little ill.

"I heard what someone says that you're pregnant." said Grim

"I am pregnant Grim my pregnancy doesn't even know how to start" said Mandy

"Well come on out of here Mandy before you miss this class." said Grim "Oh I heard what Billy's parents said that you expecting a child."

"Shut it, bonehead before I get your head knocked off." said Mandy

Walking around with them as he was walking toward his class as he stops at the door and Irwin looks at him.

"Billy, you don't have feelings for Mandy, do you? Do I have feelings for Mandy too?" Irwin questioned him worried that Mandy would be more interest in Billy than him.

"Irwin, if we don't hurry and get to class, then we will be in real trouble" Billy said

"We better will or we don't" said Irwin

On the outside, Billy was still Billy. However to Grim, there was more to that kiss than just an average peck on the lips.

Things between Billy and Mandy became complicated as they saw each other throughout the day. Both just walked away from one another without another word. They were the talk of the school as each rumor about them being more ridiculous than the last. Some people knew that it would eventually happen but the biggest question was how they felt about the kiss and each other. After class is over the students head out of the classroom

"Yea, nothing happened" Billy said "It's not like it mattered anyways, so we just ignore it and pretend it never happened me and Mandy never love each other in someways"

This time Billy surprised Mandy with his comment. There was less emotion in his statement than a robot. Grim was curious as Billy continued to eat. 'Billy never acts like that' Grim thought 'I should see what is going on with him'

"You say that you and Mandy are expecting a child." said Grim

"Expecting a child, when do I say that she is expecting a baby?" asked Billy

"I really think that's when Mandy said she says that she is morning sickness all this time." said Grim

"Morning Sickness?" asked Billy "I thought she told me that yesterday."

"She told you that yesterday? Where?" asked Grim

"At here in school but she whisper in my ear and said that she is pregnant." said Billy

"OMG, did Mandy tell her parents that is expecting one?" asked Grim

"Why do you ask that? I don't think Mandy tells her parents that she is pregnant." said Billy

"But." said Grim

"Let's talk about it when we get to Mandy's house." said Billy

After school while walking home he walk to Mandy's door and he opens it he came into the living room and sit next Mandy and put his arm around Mandy's shoulders but she cuddle in comfortably while she's sleeping. Mandy moves her hand while slaps Billy off of her and said.

"Billy, I thought you were Irwin but it is you, what are you doing here with me?" asked Mandy

"Just cuddling with you. How are you feeling?" asked Billy

"I'm not just feeling good after all. Like I said I just need someone to be with me although." said Mandy

"I'll be there for you anytime." said Billy

"You will. Are you going not to like me like that?" asked Mandy

"No no no, not like that, sorry." said Billy "I just don't even how that I gonna keep liking you like that. I like you nicely."

"That's so nice, Billy. You're right, you don't like me like that, and I don't like you like that." said Mandy "We're just friends by the way."

As soon Grim came in here and he saw Billy sit next to Mandy and think he said in Jamaican accent and said that they were in love.

"Awwwwww, look at those two lovebirds sitting together." said Grim in nice way

"Grim, we are not in love with each other, we were just friends. Fri-ends." said Billy

"I thought you two are going out with each other." said Grim

"We are not going out together!" said both

"I didn't even say it, Grim, you just want to say things like that about our friendship." said Billy "We're just friends.

"Why not." said Grim

"We're friends Grim." said Mandy "We're not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I know I know what you're saying, you two." said Grim "Being the two friends are already in most likely."

"Do you think if I say that Mandy's sake for anything? I mean like if we do out with each other, I'll finally let you know about it." said Billy

"I heard that you two lovebirds are having a child." said Grim "Mandy said that she is pregnant with your child."

"My child? I think I should believe that it is a secret to keep." said Billy "Matter of fact that she is having."

"It's so much than complicated love more than more expecting and even though what I don't like about Billy and he doesn't even like about me in always he's just a friend to me." said Mandy.

"Why would you want more than believing like you said that you are expecting a baby even though when Billy wanted tell me that you are having his baby but when its like 3 months from growing inside of you it means that you wanted a baby." said Grim

"Grim, it's high school, girls have babies and then finishing high school or getting dropping out for a baby." said Mandy "Just like when I'm pregnant and by the way if after babies are born, they stayed home until they go back."

"Girlfriend and Boyfriend are being parents and when it's complicated love when you leaving them behind and move on with life, this means I just wanted a girlfriend who is beautiful to me." said Billy

"Billy, you wanted a girlfriend who is beautiful to you and gorgeous?" asked Grim "Like if she was your girlfriend, I mean new girlfriend if Mandy was your girlfriend she'll be honest about the truth. Arrogant and suspicious attitude."

Sooner or later, at night, there was a girl who is living with her parents and even also she is living with her sister, the younger one. She had moved to Endsville by her neighbor's house right down there from the side. She looks out the window to her bedroom thinking. Unless this was for information until now maybe if things can help out by tomorrow.

**Actually I was going to do it because I knew I've been busy sometimes I just ask where I got the story idea from Autistic Writer and Bellaswangirl71. Season 6 or maybe Season 7 of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. "I should say the episode is "Spidermandy, Be-A-Fred, Be-Very-A-Fred. Some season 7 episodes are "Anger Mismanagement, Waking Nightmare, Nergal's Pizza, Hey, Water You Doing?.**

**I am also going to work on the third chapter for now on. Let me be for then now, let me see what is happening next.**


	3. The New Girlfriend

**Disclaimer, I do own Billy & Mandy**

**This is the third chapter that I am working on about when Billy is having a new girlfriend and also by the way, he still like Mandy though but by the way, he doesn't like her that much because he doesn't want his mind on it. Also...BillyxAbbi**

At early at night, there was a girl who was sitting in her bedroom thinking about getting a boyfriend for herself and she was getting ready for bed and heading to her first day of 11th grade at Endsville High School but by the way, she wanted to live in Endsville but she live in Canada with her mother and father and also her little sister who likes to be smart and clever being. Also she is too, but sometimes she is dumb, possibly aware of a dumb idiot to herself. The girl who has standing tall like 5 ft 1, she has ice blonde hair with red streaks coming to her shoulders, she has blue eyes, yellow gown where her legs are showing as gap legs. Her lips are glossy. She still might be an arrogant, cynical and eternally sweet also. but she is getting ready for bed tonight but when she gets to bed and yawn and drift herself to sleep for tomorrow. The next morning, she was still sleeping but obviously her mom told her to get up but then as now then until she said.

"Abigail, are you up?" asked the girl's mom

"Yes, mother, I am." said the Girl

The girl started say something and introduce herself and by the way she might have the cute voice.

"Anyway I always like wanted to move here at Endsville in the U.S.A. But by the way. Hi my name is Abigail, but the short one is for Abbi. By the way, I was living here at Canada with my mother and she says that she wanted to move to Endsville because there is no room for everybody to fit in. But we have a house that is big. But today I am going to start my new first day at Endsville High School because I am in the 11th grade and I'm 17 years old. As soon as well I wish I have a boyfriend but my mom says no boys at all, just yourself. I like boys but I still don't care what mom says but I'm still going to find one anytime." said Abbi as she is **voiced by Tara Strong.** Abbi was wearing a clothing like blue mini dress to thighs and also some orange panty hose and some blue flats. Abbi voice sounds like Raven from Teen Titans. Batgirl from Batman. Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls.

"Are you gonna walk to school or just take the bus?" asked Abbi's Mom

"Yes, mom. I'll walk instead of taking the bus." said Abbi

"Good luck in school and oh don't let anybody fool you and mistreating you like that." said Abbi's Mom

As Abbi walk out the door as soon she get to walking she started saying something while it's out here.

"It is the morning day that I woke up with it but when I went over to someone else house and by the being new here on Endsville is really fun...I hope someone is nice that I love but as soon is I know but as soon I ring the doorbell but then someone let me in and I ask who it is. Hello, is someone home?" asked Abbi

"Someone what? Who are you?" asked Harold

"Me. Hi I'm new here at Endsville and I just moved here from Canada." said Abbi

"Well, what's your name?" asked Harold

"My name? My name is Abigail, but my short name is Abbi." said Abbi

"Abigail? Oh nice to meet you, Abigail." said Harold "I'm Harold, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, Harold." said Abbi "I'm so glad that we can get to know each other.

"I"m glad it is too, Abbi." said Harold

"Harold is somebody down here or something?" asked Gladys

"Gladys, this is Abigail. Abbi, Gladys." said Harold

"Nice to meet you, Gladys." said Abbi

"Nice to meet you too, Abigail." said Gladys "So when did you move here?"

"Since like last Thursday and now is today. It is my first day here at Endsville." said Abbi

"Alright, I just came here to find someone new." said Abbi

"So you were saying you're trying to find a friend like you?" asked Gladys

"Of course Gladys someone new like boys and cute and stuff." said Abbi

"Did someone say new guy?" asked Billy behind

Abbi gasp and she is gaze upon his eyes and stare.

"Who is that guy, is he cute?" asked Abbi "Wow, totally. Cute."

Billy came downstairs slightly and see who it is but he stared at this girl with some blue eyes and he looks at her happily by the way Abbi was staring at him with her blue eyes but her legs were showing gap as they were but she walk to him and then she walk to Billy and say something to him and started chuckling.

"Hey, handsome." said Abbi

"Uh hey., cute one." said Billy

"What's your name?" asked Abbi

"My name's Billy and yours?" asked Billy

"What is my name? It's Abigail but you can just call me Abi or Abs whatever you like." said Abbi

As she touch Billy's chest with her hands she look up to him in the face.

"What are you doing in here, Abbi?" asked Billy

"I'm just want to get to know you as well say...can I ask you a favor?" asked Abbi

"What is it?" asked Billy

"Well, aren't you going to show me where Endsville High at?" asked Abbi

"Really?" asked Billy

"Yes, sweetie I'll just show you where Endsville High School at but first I have to get someone else." said Billy

"By the way, let's just go out here and let's just get going to school." said Abbi smile

"Awwwwwwwww, just look at those two looks like they're going out with each other." said Harold and Gladys

"Bye, mom see you later." said Billy

"Bye Billy have a great day in school." said Gladys

As the two came out but by the way, the Grim Reaper appear here again and he talks in Jamaican accent.

"Hey, Billy." said Grim

"Hi, Grim." said Billy

"Hey. Billy, who's that a talking skeleton?" asked Abbi

"Billy, who is she?" asked Grim

"This is my friend, Abigail, Abigail, Grim." said Billy

"Nice to meet you, Abigail my name's the Grim Reaper." said Grim "But you can just call me Grim."

Abigail just laugh slightly. "Nice to meet you too, Grim. I'm new here." said Abbi

"At Endsville?" asked Grim

"That's right, I just move here at Endsville for awhile ago before we found something new." said Abbi

"Well, you two would be an awesome adventure. Like by the way, it would be nice for it to be called. "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Abbi." said Grim

"The Grim Adventures of Billy and Abbi?" asked Billy "That's sounds cool maybe we should replace Mandy. Maybe we both can get Mandy."

"Mandy who's Mandy?" asked Abbi

"A friend of mine." said Billy

"Are you two like an adventurer or something?" asked Abbi

"Yes we are in like adventurer like anywhere." said Billy

"That's a fun thing to do, let's just go get her." said Abbi and laughs.

Mandy is in her bedroom and she woke up late for like 9:00AM sleeping but by the way she still had on a pink gown but she went up and take a look in the mirror but she look at her stomach to see if it's growing inside of her. Mandy is 8 weeks pregnant because she has her baby still growing she felt it that her side is getting on a weight baby, she placed her hands on her belly and stroking on it. She guess she has to try to find something to wear to hide her belly so the others won't see it at school she is still sad and really upset and arrogant. Her hair is now wearing down to her shoulders and then it color to white blonde and her black headband still on her and her eyes changes from black to blue, and she look out the window to see if Billy is coming or not. She got to put on her clothes on, she put on her pink large dress with a yellow flower in it and also a some black tights and also and some black shiny tapping shoes what she has on by the way she walk to the window and look out there to see out here. She looks where Billy is with some another girl that he is with. She went downstairs while she put her one hand on her stomach while looking down to it she quickly went down here and there it is she opens the door to see and then she stopped and open the door. She was shocked and surprise.

"Billy?" asked Mandy

"Hi Mandy." said Billy

Billy is holding Abbi's hand while Mandy questions it

"Uh Billy, who is this girl that you're hand holding?" question Mandy

"This is my new girlfriend, Abigail." said Billy "Abigail, this is my friend, Mandy."

"Hey hey." said Abbi as she laughs "Nice to meet you, Mandy."

"Abigail? Your new girlfriend? I thought you were my friend and you still care about me also." said Mandy

"I do care about you all this time, girl. I like you but not like that." said Billy

"Right. You like me but not like that, I remember what you told me." said Mandy "So this is your new girlfriend huh?"

"Yep, I'm his girlfriend, sweetheart but besides that we are definitely going out with each other as a date after school." said Abbi

"Dating after school?" asked Mandy

"Mandy?" asked Billy

"Yes, Billy?" asked Mandy

"Are you upset that I have a new girlfriend?" asked Billy

"Of course I am not upset about it, babe. I'm so glad you two are going out together as a date." said Mandy

"Want me to take you to school?" asked Billy

"Sure, thing Billy. Go ahead." said Mandy as she winced the pain in her stomach.

"What's wrong, Mandy?" asked Billy

"My stomach in pain and there is a baby inside of it." said Mandy

"A baby inside of it? Billy are you sure about this?" asked Abbi

"Of course it is, Abbi well I can at least help her out, come on, Mandy." said Billy as he held her hand as put her in the front seat.

**2 hours later at Endsville High School while the students are walking in the hall and talk and kiss and get over it**

"Say...is this Endsville High School, Bills?" asked Abbi

"Yes it is, Abbi this is Endsville High School they liked to do...it's got Science, Math and also classes that we can go to." said Billy

"Really, and that's why I want to get to know you as well so we can hang out and talk to each other." said Abbi

"By the way, I think I like you always." said Billy "And you always love me then."

Mandy walk to Billy and catch up while Irwin's at it too

"Hey Billy. Oh...hey pretty babe." said Irwin "How you doing today?"

"Hi, Irwin." said Billy

"Billy who is this? Is that your new girlfriend?" asked Irwin

"This is my new girlfriend, Abigail." said Billy

"Nice to meet you, Irwin. I'm Abigail." said Abigail

"Billy and Abbi are boyfriend and girlfriend." said Grim in Jamaican Accent "I can tell..."

The students went into class and then suddenly Abbi sit next to Billy but Mandy stared at them while Irwin's next to her and then she pushed him off the desk because she doesn't like because she's arrogant. After class it was time for them to get lunch while they're doing it. Billy sit next to Abbi because she smiles while she's sitting next to him at the lunch table while Mandy sawing him sitting. After lunch, it was time for them to go to the next class at 3rd period. High schoolers are like fun. But like 30 minutes later, it was time for them to be release out of here at the schoolyard while Billy is almost driving her home. Mandy took Billy's hand and walk to the car while Abbi's in the car with Billy.

"Billy, what are you going to when you go out with Abbi?" asked Mandy

"Nothin, just getting ready for our date tonight." said Billy

"Date tonight? That's a great idea." said Mandy "What if Grim knows about if You and Abbi are dating is he gonna spy on you?"

"No he will not spy on us while Me and Abbi are dating." said Billy

"Is he gonna appear while he stared at you two or somethin-?" asked Mandy as she grab her stomach in pain and moans "Oh, God!"

"Mandy, are you alright? Is there something inside of you having pain?" asked Billy

"God! It hurts the pain in my stomach." said Mandy "I think it start doing it for now."

"You want me to take you home or you want me to help you?" asked Billy

"No thanks, I'm fine." said Mandy "You can go home now."

Mandy got up and put her hand on her bloated stomach and it believes it has a baby inside it she grab it while she walk inside the house while she is sitting down on the couch and she rested and then again she and let out of moan in abdominal cramp pain again she grabbed it and Billy told her to calm down while it's hurting.

"What's going on down here?" asked Phil

"Mandy, are you alright honey?" asked Claire

"Yes mother and now my stomach is cramping in pain." said Mandy

"Stomach pain? Are you sure it is?" asked Claire "Is it the pain

"Here Mandy here's I want you to do is breathe. Inhale, Exhale. Thank you, Billy. Thank you so much for helping Mandy out so if she starts moaning in pain again get her to calm down because that's how when she gets like it in 6 months pregnant you still can help her too always. You can always helping her as you want but not all the time sometimes. Anyway you can leave." said Claire

"Billy, I'm waiting for you." said Abbi

"I'm coming Abbi." said Billy "I have to go before I go I just want to give a little kiss on the cheek."

Billy walk to Mandy and accident kiss on her cheek and then he left while Mandy's cheek blushes.

"Bye bye, Billy." said Claire

Billy went and took Abbi home somewhere far away down the street where her mother stays at and even her little sister still lives here.

"Billy I wanted to thank you for taking me home so...I can wait for like at least for like tonight or maybe tomorrow we can officially can go on a date for like Friday night." said Abbi

"Friday night?" asked Billy "A real date?"

"Yes, silly. A real date and I hope if I can get dressed for maybe tomorrow or later on tonight at 7:00PM at nighttime. Kay." said Abbi

"Alright, I'll be sure if I am doing this I guess." said Billy

"Well...I guess I'm having nice time at Endsville High School today. Well see you later?" asked Abbi

"Yes see you later." said Billy as he kissed on the cheek by Abigail as she laughs and gets out the car and then he drove off. As Abigail went inside the house and her mother says something about it.

"Abigail. How's your first day at Endsville High School?" asked Abigail's mom

"Going great." said Abigail

"Hi, Abigail." said Jackie

"Hey, Jackie." said Abigail

"Who drop you home?" asked Jelina

"A friend of mine." said Abbi

"A friend of yours. Who's he?" asked Jelina

"His name is Billy." said Abbi

"Billy? Who's Billy?" asked Jelena

"A guy who lives in a green house" said Abbi

"Okay where is he from? Is he from the U.S.A." asked Jelina

"Actually he does live here at Endsville in the U.S.A." said Abbi "Of course, mom he lives in the U.S.A, I lived in Canada he and I are two different people."

"Two different people huh?" asked Jelina

"Yes, mother. I am Canadian, and Bill is a American. That's how Canadian-American does." said Abbi

"Do you believe if you can be new here at Endsville?" asked Jelina

"Mommy, can I go up to my room?" asked Jackie

"Yes, Jacquline go ahead." said Jelina

"I really wanted to have some girlfriends at Canada but by the way, I really wanted to have more friends in life but I still want to be nice and stuff like it." said Abbi

"Abigail, you have three girlfriends that you have but mean it like Zoey, Katie and Fernda? Is that what you're talking about?" asked Jelina  
"Yes I am talking about my girlfriends because they were so nice to me." said Abbi

"She was nice to you also?" asked Jelina

"Yes she is nice to me all the time but by the way some other girls were being mean to me." said Abbi "I don't even like it."

"I know you don't even like some girls for you talk to but if that you can have someone like new friend." said Jelina "But unless that you really want to be nice and happy-go-lucky anytime"

"That's absolutley nice that I am, see you mom off to my room." said Abbi

"Okay, dearie. Go ahead." said Jelina

Abbi went upstairs to her room where it has pink in it. Jackie follow her upstairs and follow her to her bedroom sitting in the bed

"Like always I really wanted to be friends with, suddenly I just met a new friend named Mandy. A new friend." said Abbi

"Mandy, who's Mandy?" asked Jackie

"She is Billy's closet friend. She and Billy adventurer together." said Abbi

"Ohhhhhh. You met her and she lives in Endsville too?" asked Jackie

"Yes,Jackie. My new friends are Billy and Mandy." said Abbi

"Billy and Mandy?" asked Jackie

"Yes Billy and Mandy, my two new best friends." said Abbi

"My mother says dinner's about to be prepared soon." said Jackie

"Okay but I am not hungry right now." said Abbi

"Okay." said Jackie "If you want okay."

Abbi shook her head and then as Jackie leaves Abbi by herself as she laying on the bed thinking something in her head talking.

"I thought it would be for anything but like I did meet my new boyfriend today, Billy. Mandy's partner. I saw her today and by the way she is pregnant with her close friend's baby. What if Grim react, how he will be I'm like I wish Billy and I are boyfriend and girlfriend right now. I think." said Abbi "Today, I just met the Grim Reaper anyway-"

"Say something about what?" asked Grim

"Grim Reaper? OMG. I just met you today in the morning." said Abbi

"Listen Abbi, I need you to listen to me carefully." said Grim in Jamaican Accent

"What what do you want from me? Are you saying that I wanted Billy as my boyfriend?" asked Abbi

"Of course he is. You're his girlfriend new." said Grim

"When if I have a date with? A date with Destiny." said Abbi

"Love, heart and all that matters." said Grim

"I met Mandy today here." said Abbi "And you know what, she is my friend too."

"Your new friend? Billy and Mandy?" asked Grim

"Yes yes they are my new friends too but all of a sudden is when Mandy is pregnant with her friend Billy's baby." said Abbi

" I know, Abigail but since you're new friendly here to Billy maybe you should hang out with Mandy too most definitely Irwin." said Grim

"Irwin is cool just because Billy is cute but you know what. I will always be his girlfriend as usual. Pregnancy with friend's baby that I always know but still I am dating Billy right now. When if Mandy has her pregnancy then will she ever had to go through this?" asked Abbi

"She is but still..." said Grim

**Actually I was going to do it because I knew I've been busy sometimes I just ask where I got the story idea from Autistic Writer and Bellaswangirl71. Season 6 or maybe Season 7 of the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. "I should say the episode is "Spidermandy, Be-A-Fred, Be-Very-A-Fred. Some season 7 episodes are "Anger Mismanagement, Waking Nightmare, Nergal's Pizza, Hey, Water You Doing?.**

**I am also going to work on the third chapter for now on. Let me be for then now, let me see what is happening next. I gave out for the voice of Abigail and Jelina, Abbi's mother is Tara Strong so that's why I chose the voice for my OCs anyway.  
**


	4. The First Date and Grim's Watching

**I am here today. The transcripts are still here. I'm still here because it has been since I was busying and take too long to do it**

**Well by the way, this is an episode that is also like Teen Drama, Teenage Pregnancy and cheating hearts and break ups. Last time, I wanted to do this chapter but I usually been working on it, but still I am continue it and keep it going.**

**This today's new episode is when how Daisy spends a night at the FentonWorks. Tucker is here again but he haven't on there since episode 5. Marci decides to go out with Dash. Well, Sam's finally done it. She told her mom that she's having a baby. Trying to sell love? Paulina sacrifice Marci to steal her boyfriend.  
**

**Previously on Whenever it Takes**

Jack: It's nice to meet you, sweetie.

Daisy: My name is Daisy Wildflower.

Jack: Wildflower, who's sister is this? It's nice to meet you

Daisy: Nice to meet you too. I'm Marci's sister. The one I tell you.

Jack: I just met her today, and she just went over at Sam's house yesterday and spend a night.

Daisy: Okay, but still I need to see her for right now.

Jack: What do you need her for?

Daisy: I'm just going to check on her today.

[Daisy and Jack were looking at each other smiling and then this episode had faded]

[Daisy looks at Jack Fenton standing there.]

Daisy: Excuse me? Are you Jack Fenton? I'm looking for my sister, my youngest one and I wonder where she is. I'm here to look for my sister but she says that she wants to get to know the Goth girl.

Jack: Maybe she visit in this area. Your sister came over to the FentonWorks.

Daisy: She did, how was she?

Jack: She's going great, we just met her for like since yesterday.

Daisy: Ohhhhh. Did she meet your son and daughter?

Jack: She just met my wife, my son.

Daisy: I'm looking for Gwen but she said that she is coming back over there and but still she just dropped by sister off at the Goth girl's house but still she told me that she was about to get an argue with.

Jack: Oh, really? Do you want to meet him?

Daisy: Sure, why not I want to see how he looks.

Jack: Okay.

Daisy: Do you want me to meet you and drive together while I am in my car?

Jack: Sure. Let's meet.

[Daisy and Jack get in their Car and Fenton RV and drove into the FentonWorks] [As they get out of their cars and Fenton RV]

Daisy: Is this the FentonWorks house?

Jack: Yes it is, Daisy.

Daisy: Shall I go in?

Jack: Yes, my pleasure.

Daisy: ~Giggles~ I would love to do that.

Jack: Fine by me.

[Daisy and Jack went inside the house but Maddie, Jazz went somewhere and then they'll be back later on, while Danny's heading to school today with his friend, Tucker]

Daisy: Where is everyone? I'm suppose to greet them.

Jack: They'll be back sooner or later.

Daisy: Okay then but I'll guess I'll have to wait right here until they get back.

Jack: Unless, if you want to sit down and give yourself cool.

Daisy: I guess that would be fine by then.

[Gwen was in the morning and Marci's still slept over at Sam's house by then it was time for her to go to her sister. Then, Gwen was driving and driving over there and then she went over there and then she's on her way to come pick Misty up, but I hope there won't be any drama in here]

Gwen: Hello, hi, Daisy, this is Gwen but I am on my way over to pick Marci up or you want to pick your sister up, but where are you?

Daisy: I'm at Jack Fenton's house, but you can come by if you want.

Gwen: Nah, I'm just about to go pick her up and bring her home.

Daisy: I'm at his house. Let Marci have a good time at Sam's house.

Gwen: I told you that I'm pretty sure that she is having a good time with her friend, and you should be at home with your sisters.

Daisy: Lilly and Violet are at their aunt's house, but still they might have been handling other things while they are in charge of this house. You can leave her alone because she probably don't like to leave her friend alone, she wants to be with her forever.

Gwen: I know okay. I'm gonna bring her over there to you. I promise that I am not gonna bother her.

Daisy: Okay then. That's fine, just meet me back at the FentonWorks.

Gwen: Okay.

Marci: Oh and this is my friend, Sam Manson.

Sam: Daisy Wildflower? Are you sure is that your sister, Marci?

Marci: Yes, this is my elder sister, Daisy. Daisy Wildflower. Sam, Daisy, Daisy, Sam.

Sam: I didn't know you have an oldest sister. Nice to meet you.

Marci: This is my sister, silly. I was the youngest and I have my other sisters.

Daisy: Nice to meet you too, Sam Manson. Samantha Manson.

Sam: [Giggles] You've got to be kidding me. You said you have other two sisters?

Daisy: Yes.

Marci: My other sisters are Violet and Lilly.

Valerie: So how your girl doing?

Danny: My girlfriend? Sam? She's doing fine.

Valerie: Why she didn't come to do school today?

Danny: I have no idea, but she's been feeling a little ill.

Valerie: Awwwwwww, I hope she'll feel better, and where your girl at?

Danny: My girl's at home, she's feeling a little better now.

[Sam, Marci and Daisy are in the hallway while in the the Janitor's closet that he had went in there and then Sam trying to following him and trying sneak up on Danny and then she put her arms around Danny's waist, and wrap it around there and then she put her head behind and she says something] [Marci and Daisy follow behind her and she had went into the closet]

Sam: [Sigh] [Whisper] Hey, mister.

Danny: Sam?

Sam: [Put her finger on his lip] Shhhh. Don't say a word while I'm behind you.

[As she put her hand on his eyes and cover them so he won't see her and also she turn in front of him and then she uncover them and then because Danny has surprise to see her but then he says something]

Danny: Hey, babe.

Sam: Hey, Danny. Glad you see me again?

Danny: Glad to see you again. I have missed you.

Sam: I have missed you too. [Kiss on his lips as she put her arm on his shoulders]

Danny: I've been thinking about you.

Sam: I have too.

Danny: Oh I see, and I know you're pregnant. What if the baby grows inside of your stomach?

Sam: Only it can take couple for like 3 months or maybe 6 months.

Danny: That means that I'm going to be a father?

Sam: Yes, Danny. You are going to be a father of my baby. I'm going to be a mother at teenage years. [As Sam take Danny's hand put touch it on her stomach and press it to see if the baby will grow sooner enough]

[Marci take a little step she took a deep breath and then she ask one of the guys out but Dash had started turning around to see her think that she is shy and he look behind at her]

Dash: Who is standing there behinding me and...wow...who are you?

Marci: [Clear throat and sigh] Hi, uh I just want to say that I hate bothering you and I just wanna say that I would like to get to know you as well.

Dash: Really? You surely want to get to know me for sure?

Marci: Of course I want to get to know you anyways and by the way, I'm looking down into guys and I hate bothering you.

Dash: That's okay, you're not just bothering me, you just want to ask me out.

Marci: Okay, by the way you look so beautiful and charming and still also hottie!

Dash: Awwwwwwww.

Marci: Awwwwwwwwwwwww. *Giggles* What's your name?

Dash: My name? My name is Dash Baxter.

Marci: Dash Baxter? That's a nice one. My name is Marci. My real name is Marciline Wildflower

Lilly: I wonder if our sister, Daisy and Marci were coming back home. [Lilly Wildflower is Voiced by Katie Griffin]

Violet: I know if we can get someone else to watch over us I wonder I wish our mother and father were here. [Violet Wildflower is voiced by Tara Strong]

Lilly: I know right? I wonder what happen to our mother and father?

Violet: I know I miss them so much, I wonder if they are still alive are not?

Lilly: Yeah...did you know about this girl?

Violet: You mean Marci?

Lilly: No...I meant Sam Manson, Marci's best friend.

Violet: Samantha Manson. The one who said that she is pregnant.

Lilly: Pregnant? She is. Marci?

Violet: No, Lilly. Sam is.

Lilly: Okay then, is that what Marci told us that she is pregnant.

Violet: Yes she is. She is about to have a baby soon enough.

Lilly: Should we tell Daisy about this?

Violet: No, not right now, Lilly. K

Lilly: K.

[At Amity Park Mall at the food court, everyone went out the mall for lunch. Except Marci had met up with Dash Baxter and he saw her face for now on but then it was now for]

Maddie: Love not for sale, and love for sale like new times.

Daisy: Mind if I go home?

Maddie: Not really, or you can go home right now!

Daisy: But...

Maddie: I'm just kidding and playing.

Daisy: [Laughs Nervous] Okay. I want to stay here but first I have to go home and get my things before I am coming back in here to spend a night with you tonight at FentonWorks.

Maddie: Okay go ahead and get your stuff from home and come back over here later on.

Daisy: Can I do it please?

Maddie: Sure thing. Go on and do what you got to do.

Daisy: Alright but first I gotta pick up Sam and Marci and bring her over here to our house today later on. To meet Marci's sisters soon.

Maddie: Alright, leave.

Daisy: [Stares at Maddie]

Maddie: I said leave.

Daisy: Fine.

Violet: Wow, hi. My name's Violet.

Lilly: My name's Lilly.

Sam: Lilly, Violet? I didn't know Marci had some other sisters, Daisy, Violet, Lilli and Marci.

[Marci stands next to her sisters]

Paulina: Two boys are such adorable! [Paulina touch boys shoulder as Sam and Marci just came in here and opens the door slightly while the two are shocked]

Sam: Danny?

Marci: Dash?

Paulina: OMG. It's them.

[At the FentonWorks Daisy just dropped by and the girls are still at the footsteps at by the time they knock on the door]

Maddie: Who is it?

[Maddie opens the door to see who it is and now it's Daisy and her sisters behind her]

Daisy: Hello, Madeline.

Maddie: Back again?

Daisy: Yep I am.

Jack: Who are they right here?

Lilli: Hey.

Violet: Hey.

Jazz: Who are you? And nice to meet you.

Daisy: I'm here to spend a night here.

[As it fade to black and now it's starting with credits for then]

Daisy: I'm here. I just came in here to spend a night with you all.

Maddie: Really? That's a fine thing to do and also you got everything?

Daisy: Yes, Maddie I did.

Jazz: Hey, Daisy.

Daisy: Hey, Jasmine.

Jazz: Who are your sisters the other ones?

Daisy: This my middle sister, Violet the other middle sis, Lilli and I already got Marci.

Violet: Hi, I'm Violet this is my other sis, Lilli.

Lilli: I'm Lilli Wildflower nice to meet you.

Jazz: Lilli and Violet. Nice to meet you too, I'm Jazz Fenton.

Violet: Jasmine Fenton.

Daisy: They're my sisters. I already have my youngest one, Marci. But I rather want Samantha to be my other sister.

Jazz: Your half-sister? You want Sam Manson to be your other sister?

Daisy: Of course I do. I will always now love her.

Maddie: I really know you do.

Jazz: I wonder where is my brother Danny is I'm like when is coming back home?

Lilli: I hope Marci is okay. But she went to someone's house because this girl might be selling to your brother.

Jazz: My brother is not allowed to see any other girls, the only girl he should see is Sam.

Daisy: Right. He should see the only girl he loves.

[Sam and Marci are at Paulina's house and say something to him]

Sam: Danny, how could you? How could you do this to me?

Danny: Well, I didn't mean to do it.

Sam: You was trying going to sell some love that you never date with?

Danny: I didn't wanna do it because it's never felt like that.

Sam: Hoe could you do this with it? Is that you're suppose to be like cheatin' heart?

Danny: Why should I cheat on you, like going out with her.

Sam: No, I don't want you to go out with Paulina, okay. I just want you to be with me. Forever!

Danny: I wanna be with you forever but still...

Sam: Oh is that cared that you don't love me anymore?

Paulina: Let me just go out with him because I like him. If I find a girl that doesn't get into trouble with is my former friend.

Marci: Dash, how could cheat on my heart?

Dash: I didn't realize that I wanted to love you.

Marci: You said you wanted to be with me, not just with some other girl you see.

Dash: Do you realize what is done, Marci? After the first time went out with you.

[Mike Stepshone and Steve Ennver Whatever It Takes]

Marci: Do you realize what it is, Dash, that you all gotta have to say: Oh I don't wanna be with any other girls, it's that how it is! Right? [As she folded her arms at him]

Dash: Right but I wanna be with forever it's just that we are trying to sell love with Star and Paulina?

Marci: You were selling WHAT?! Love to some other girl too? Is that how it is?

Dash: Marci, it's not that we are selling sell love to any other girls.

Marci: Dash you know what, I had nothing more like it but you know what I'm just let love sell.

Dash: Let me just follow you ho-

Marci: You know what? Just don't touch me, just don't talk to me at school, and don't even follow me here at school and don't call me again. Okay! [As Marci walk out the door]

Sam: You cheated on me? Danny, why the hell would you go out with Paulina. I thought you were my boyfriend. I love you!

Danny: Sam, I love you! I promise I'm not gonna cheat on you again!

Sam: I just told you not to talk to any other girls you see!

Danny: I know I did not listen.

Sam: You're suppose to be with me forever and ever.

Danny: Can I just follow you ho-

Sam: NO! Don't even touch me, don't even call me, don't even text me, don't even follow me and talk to me, and don't even say anything to me either because you know what I don't wanna see you again! Because we are through for a while. And you have the love rights for my baby and I know you're going to be the father of my baby. You should act like father to him or her! [Sam walk out of that door and then she went home to her house quickly] [She went up to her room quicker and then she put her face on the pillow and then her tears came out of her eyes and cry]

Marci: [Cellphone Dialing] Hello? Daisy yes I'm on my way here, so let me come back to the FentonWorks. Bye. [As she runs faster than the night but she went back home.]

Daisy: My sister Marci's just went back to FentonWorks.

[Opens the door]

Lilli: Hey, Marci.

Violet: Where have you been?

Marci: Some other girl house.

Maddie: Where's Danny?

Marci: He's on his way over here.

[Danny using his ghost transformation and went all the way back home]

[opens the door]

Jazz: Danny! Where you been?

Danny: Some girl house because she was asking for love.

Maddie: Love is not for sale anyway. So

Danny: Who are these two girls with purple hair and pink hair?

Marci: Danny, this is Violet and Lilli. Violet and Lilli, Danny.

Danny: Let me see you said you have other sisters, Marci?

Marci: Of course I do, sweetie let me introduce you to them.

Violet: Nice to meet you, Danny.

Lilli: What's your last name?

Danny: Fenton.

Lilli: [Squealed] You're Danny Fenton? OMG! Nice to meet you, like Ghost boy.

Violet: You got some cute hair, hot spot.

Danny: Thanks, girls.

Violet: [Laughs] You're welcome.

Danny: Let me see that like Daisy, Violet, Lilli and Marci. Four sisters a row.

Daisy: That's right, sweetie. We are 4 sisters here.

Marci: Say, wanna cuddle in for tonight?

Daisy: Only one thing for the weekend.

Lilli: Wait a minute the weekend is not even here yet.

Violet: Almost here, Lilli, we all still gotta spend a night over here.

Daisy: Okay, everybody. Goodnight.

[As it faded to black]

Gwen: Hello.

Valerie: Yes?

Gwen: Is this Valerie Gray?

Valerie: Yeah this her. Why would you call me on the phone?

Gwen: I thought it was someone else that I've been caling? Is Tucker home or not?

Valerie: Idk but he should be at home I guess.

Gwen: Well, let me call him now.

[Dialing number]

Tucker: Gwen?

Gwen: Oh hi Tucki!

Tucker: Sup, Gwenni

Gwen: Nothing, how about you?

Tucker: It's going fine. How's Sam and Danny?

Gwen: Sam is doing fine, you know she's pregnant right?

Tucker: Sam Manson's pregnant? I didn't know that. With who?

Gwen: With Danny's child.

Tucker: Danny Fenton's baby? Ok, what a shocker for her.

Gwen: I know but she's been having this morning sickness for this time. But at least for like second, I'm like what if I come?

Tucker: So what are you doing today?

Gwen: Uh, packing her things up in case she's getting ready to move out of her parent's house soon or if she's staying or not.

Tucker: Did she did something wrong?

Gwen: No, babe. I think her parents are getting ready to put her out and then end up move into the FentonWorks or maybe my friend Marci's house.

Tucker: Marci? Who is Marci?

Gwen: Sam's new friend that I gave her a surprise.

Tucker: Is she nice?

Gwen: Yes, she is babe. She is always be nice to her friends but sometimes get mad.

Marci: Look, Sami. You need Danny because you want him to be there for you and the baby.

Sam: The baby's already inside of me and it's almost to grow.

Doctor: The ultrasound is today. Let me go ahead and check it.

Pam: Sam don't you know that you are not pregnant? Why the hell would Gwen would take your stuff out of my house?

Sam: She's doing it, mom. She has to do it because of you.

Pam: I'm calling Gwen right now. Tell her not to come over my house.

Sam: Gwen, why do you went through my house and packed all of my stuff from my room?

Gwen: I had to do it. Because if your mom sees me she'll get to a fight with me or I'll go to jail.

Pam: GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!

Gwen: Come on, Sam. Let's get you out of here right now.

Maddie: What's going on, Jack?

Jack: Looks like Gwen and Pam's getting ready to fight.

Dash: Babe, we should go-

Marci: You know what, Dash I thought you were my new boyfriend but you can just go out with Paulina!

Dash: I love you, Marci!

Marci: I love-you-not too because we are done for today! [Crying] And all because he was trying to sell love to her even though.

Sam: [Crying] I thought Danny was my boyfriend and I will always love him but decides to go out with Star!

Marci and Sam: We still need to our boyfriends back. [Crying while hugging each other]

Maddie: Cheatin' heart? Sweetie, you need to tell the someone about your love breaker hearts. You don't want him to be with any girls.

Sam: I know that too, Mrs. Fenton-I mean Maddie.

Maddie: Maybe I felt that way too.

**[Review the new chapter here. The new episode preview is the next one but tune in next time] By Me. DannySamLover20, morgan. .75, TotallyGurly and Elephi245 would love this new chapter! Thanks for your support!**


End file.
